


【索香】爱你的人

by APTX



Series: 【索香】漫画改图 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manga Photoshop, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治想起了小时候的事，并解释他带索隆来这个地方的目的
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 【索香】漫画改图 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【索香】爱你的人

**Author's Note:**

> 此作品为改图合成加字  
> 所有图片皆来自原着漫画  
> 分辨率不一敬请见谅

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
